


【西乔】一条鱼和小王子的约定

by ANKLess



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, 西乔 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANKLess/pseuds/ANKLess
Summary: 魔改童话 paro人鱼西 x小王子乔私设众多波纹爷孙魔改兄弟设定后续有车以上
Relationships: Caesar x Joseph
Kudos: 28





	【西乔】一条鱼和小王子的约定

糟糕透顶的天气，倒霉至极的运气，以及可恶可憎的人类。

童谣里总是颂唱着神秘美丽的鲛人是自然之神最为眷顾的生物，是被命运女神祝福的海之精灵。对此，名为西撒.齐贝林的人鱼伤痕累累地窝在潮臭的水缸里，只想狠狠地向那所谓带来好运的神吐口痰。  
什么幸运的化身？什么美丽的造物？如果真是的话他这时候应该安安心心待在意大利温暖平和的海域里与可爱的弟妹们吹泡泡，而不是和人类死斗一番后最终被扔进这满是臭不可闻的船舱里。  
至于关于美丽的传说，那可真是遗憾，身为真正的鲛人，西撒除了那张脸和肌肉线条流畅的上半身，以及一条金灿灿恍若流阳的鱼尾，确实也就没有什么与美丽能挂钩的东西了。人鱼身为海洋当之无愧的霸主，食物链的顶端，他们看似脆弱的鱼尾却藏着几对可迅速弹出的骨刺，鱼尾坚硬而锐利，可以轻易地撕开猎物，就连唇中那两排洁白整齐，与人类相似的牙后，也生长着一圈圈连骨头都能搅碎的啮齿。

不过即使拥有如此多的护身利器，西撒身为一条自出生以来就呆在第勒尼安海的鱼，这次他也是第一次与人类打照面，一时着了道也不是什么丢脸的事情。

事实上他一直非常好奇人类和他们的生活，海底的景色看了一百多年早已腻味的不行，他更好奇的是人类陆地上的样子，金发人鱼曾经不止一次游到上层的海水想探出海面遥望一下那些在陆地生活的生物。然而他的父亲每次也总能将好奇心过盛的他拦下，警告他不要去接近人类和他们的领地。

倒霉的是，西撒好不容易第一次躲过他父亲的注意浮上水面，刚刚满怀期待地迎接干燥的空气就遭遇到人类船只——他们的新兴武器火炮一下子就把人鱼轰的找不到南北，海水的上层被船只密集的炮火搅地混乱而沸腾，鱼群四散逃窜，火药让滚烫的海水不断上翻，西撒不断地将鱼尾抽打在波涛汹涌的浪潮上，试图在混乱的鱼群和炮火的缝隙中寻找脱路，最后耗尽了全身力量也还是未能从那张结实而巨大的麻网底下逃脱。

船只上的人们兴奋地将满身伤痕的他拉了上去，在他被大炮轰的血肉模糊的鱼尾和鱼鳍上穿过厚实沉重的铁链，一圈一圈捆满了鲛人整个身子，最后丢在了甲板下一个密闭的船舱里，施舍了他一缸浑浊腥臭的海水。  
船身晃动了几下，便随着水手们粗犷的几声口号，这条船就载着西撒渐渐驶离了他从未离开的故乡。

糟透了，可恶的人类！西撒已经数不清这是他多少次的咒骂，心中的悔意越叠越深，百年来对人类的好奇和好感瞬间跌至谷底，身上惨不忍睹的伤势和摇晃的船只让他不断的在清醒与昏睡间沉浮，昏昏沉沉间有人类陆陆续续地给他扔了不少活蹦乱跳的沙丁鱼，确保他能顺顺当当的活到目的地。

“嘿，老兄，那可是一条人鱼！嘿，一条人鱼!”  
西撒清醒的时候，每个人路过他所在的舱室前，都会来上这么一句。他们透过闭合的严严实实的舱门，不断评估着这座意味着加官进爵的金山——没错，一条人鱼！从未有人睹过真容的人鱼！将他进献给任何一位王子甚至女王，他们都将获得无上的荣耀和难以计数的财产。  
船上的水手们望着烟波缥缈的海路，船正载着满满“女王的荣耀”和所有人的期盼朝着光荣的不列颠行驶。他们光着膀子举着朗姆酒臆想着未来的奢靡生活，后又互相拍拍肩高声阔论脚底甲板下那最为值钱奇妙的生物。而后，酒醉的人们勾肩搭背地回到船舱，在经过人鱼的舱门之时，有胆大的“寻宝者”滑稽地靠在了门上敲了敲这座宝箱的保险栓，醺醺大笑：  
“可不是，咱们得保证这座大金山能活着去见那几位大人物。”

必须要活下去。这是西撒挣扎在疼痛间唯一能握住的念头。如今，船已停拢，西撒侧耳听着甲板之上水手们卸货时急促交织的脚步声，盘算着这帮人类待会儿什么时候会来打开自己的舱门，自己又该在什么时机用好不容易积攒了几个月的力量脱身这厚实的铁链，事成之后又该怎么惩罚这群不知天高地厚的人类......西撒将半张脸埋在水中，竖瞳在黑暗的角落里散开莹莹绿光，脑内盘旋着这些恶臭人类千百种死法，却无意间忽略了船舱外戛然而止的吵闹声响。

等沉浸在自己思维中的人鱼回过神来时，舱外只余渐行渐近的脚步声。皮靴“啪嗒、啪嗒”地蹬在地上，清脆的声音回荡在整个船舱里，它的主人似乎正蹦蹦跳跳地朝着人鱼的所在跃去，迫不及待地想要去拆掉这份人世罕见的礼物。

西撒听着舱外的声音不由紧绷起了自己的背肌，人鱼刀片般坚硬的尾巴弹了出来，坚实粗壮的金色鱼尾如满月般弓起，每块肌肉都蓄势待发，只待外面那个毫无防备的愚蠢人类进门，给予他致命一击——

“是真的人鱼！！！！！！！！”

“噗通”一声巨响，整个船舱都被溅起的水花打湿了一遭。西撒惊疑不定地盯着眼前这个刚刚如炮弹一般冲到他怀里的男孩，蜷在男孩腿边因半途收力的鱼尾仍在微微痉挛，鱼尾处的伤口再次崩开流出汩汩暗色的鲜血。

“原来真的有人鱼！哥哥没有骗我！”怀里翘着刘海的黑发男孩如同只小狗崽一般在金色人鱼的怀里磨磨蹭蹭，全然没有惧怕这未知的生物，一双小手摸索着鲛人光滑如大理石般的皮肤，最终攥住了他垂落在鬓间的发尾。

“你真好看，你叫什么名字？”小少年抬头笑了起来，绿色的眸子里点缀着些许狡黠与少年人特有的纯真——像是海底八爪巫女手杖上的那颗绿钻石，西撒在心里默默评价。  
视线相接，两颗绿色的瞳孔对视了一阵，人鱼掀了掀唇，最终还是归于了沉默。少年见自己的热诚如此般贴了冷屁股，不由也有些不豫。他拍了拍人鱼厚实的胸脯，被上好布料紧绷着的圆圆的小屁股在那条粗壮的鱼尾上扭了扭，昂起头直视那对非人的竖瞳  
“听好了！我是乔瑟夫，乔瑟夫乔斯达，以后就是你的主人啦！”  
在宣告完自己的主权之后，乔瑟夫又不顾旁边侍卫们的劝阻，伸长手臂揉了一把人鱼海藻般的金发——哦看哪，人鱼这金色两鬓间向上延伸出去的鱼鳍就像是两扇天使的小翅膀。

他真好看，乔瑟夫再次肯定。

“我很中意你哦。我的家人都喜欢唤我小名，那我就特许你可以叫我乔乔吧。”

小乔乔毫不在意自己昂贵面料制成的衣服被人鱼身上的水浸湿的更透，他更开心地抱住了这条他单方面宣布所有权的人鱼——一条人鱼，属于他自己的人鱼，能与他做好朋友驱散独处宫中寂寞的人鱼，他试图钻进眼前散发着微弱金芒的人鱼怀中更深的地方。

看着男孩就这么埋在他怀里就露出个俏皮的发旋，西撒有些发愣，不禁又回忆起故乡自己几个同样粘人的弟妹。就这么不管不顾的朝着个陌生人【甚至不是人类】投怀送抱，真该说，出生牛犊不怕虎吗。不过他并不讨厌就是了，虽然动作粗鲁横冲直撞，但他并没有感到恶意，嗯，长得还挺可爱的，至少人类之中还是有讨喜的存在嘛。

我们所能知道的是，至少西撒将之前对人类破碎的美好幻想终于又捡回来了一些，他稍微舒展了一下痉挛抽筋的鱼尾，伸出带蹼的手指，指尖长而锋利的指甲小心翼翼地避开了少年白皙脆弱的脖颈，试探地拢了拢怀里那头乱翘的黑发，也许是这位自称乔乔的少年让西撒想起了他许久未见的弟妹，又或者其他未知的原因。  
人鱼略低的体温感受着男孩如日轮般的温度，最终收起了武装于表的警戒，他嗅嗅乔瑟夫衣间来自船外太阳的温暖，几月来未使用过的声带带着些许气音振动了起来。

“西撒......这是我的名字。”

人鱼咬着蹩脚别扭的口音，向着怀里那体温灼热的人类男孩，嘶哑地道出了几个月来的第一句话。

名为乔瑟夫的男孩是这座岛国的小王子，显而易见，他被船上那群散发着臭味的人类抓捕，最后敬献给了这个小崽子。也许他们真的靠自己获得了一笔财产？不过这也与他无关。西撒百无聊赖地卷起金色鱼尾拍着水面——他正霸占着属于那位骄矜小王子的巨大而奢华的大理石浴池。池水专门为他从海中引入，华丽的天鹅像龙头旁还备着鲜美的金枪鱼，四周的地板上镶嵌着五光十色的宝石，吊顶则塑着几座精美的天使浮雕......人类宫殿的一切都让他倍感新鲜，不过这个池底能直通大海那就更好了——他还是更喜欢自己自由地去探索人类的生活。  
而这一久每到午后时分，那位小王子总是要抱着个药罐来这里找他麻烦，美其名曰疗伤。今天也不例外，西撒瞅着乔瑟夫那张兴奋的脸，实话说有点蠢——乔乔的嘴角甚至还沾着在半路上从茶厅偷偷顺来的点心残渣。

“......乔乔你吃完东西不擦嘴吗？”  
“诶？我刚刚拿袖子蹭了的啊。”  
“.......你真是这破地方的皇子？？！怎么一点也不讲究？”  
“小西撒你好过分！我都把我最喜欢的浴池让给你了你居然叫我这里破地方！”

乔瑟夫悻悻地抱着药罐蹲在池边，撅着着嘴吹着自己那翘起来的刘海毛，十分肉疼地看着划给人鱼的浴池。西撒饶有兴致地盯了一会儿乔乔郁闷的神色，尾巴一甩游到他面前薅了一把翘毛——手感确实不错，“不是要给我治疗吗？蹲在那干什么？”

“嘻嘻嘻，小西撒果然还是爱我的。”  
人鱼瞧着又湿了衣服在他身上胡乱擦药的男孩，事实上他们种族强大的自愈能力已经让他浑身的伤口好的七七八八，留下来的也只有些看似恐怖丑陋的结痂，不过既然小王子愿意屈尊亲自为他涂药，他也没理由不接受。不过——

“乔乔，你准备什么时候放我走？”

过了那么些天西撒还是终于抛出了这一句。，不得不说乔乔是个很有魅力的男孩，他很狡黠，总是能编出千百种理由从他的老师和母亲那里脱身出来到这里见他，同时在碰到与他这条人鱼有关的问题上又有些笨拙——乔乔坚持认为人鱼吃生食会和人类一样容易拉肚子。不过至少在他兴致勃勃的讲述自己的所见所谓的时候，还是很可爱的。这些天的相处让他们彼此都成为了对方不错的朋友，不过这也并不是能够禁住一条人鱼的理由。

黑发的男孩停下了手中的动作，沉默了一下

“西撒不能就这样陪我玩吗？我以为我们是好朋友？”  
“.......乔乔我不得不说你是不是对朋友有什么误解。”  
“啊！我了解了，是不是浴池不够大？我让罗金斯他们再造个更大更华丽的！”  
“你有没有听懂我说话！我是人鱼，总是困在内陆会死的！”

“well well，”乔瑟夫晃了晃他的那颗小脑袋，开心地笑了起来，嘴角陷出了两个可爱的梨涡，“这有什么难的，西撒你把鱼尾变成腿不就好啦？童话里不是都那么写着的吗？西撒你只要变成人了，我就可以带你到处去玩啦！不如在见了那样人世间的美景后再决定离不离开？”  
金色的鱼尾在水下微微抽搐了一下，西撒盯着乔乔唇边露出的一点的可爱虎牙，一时有点发愣。

“......哈？”  
“.......哈??！！！！！”  
“啊西撒你是不知道那个故事吗我讲给你听.......”  
“重点不在这把？！你为什么会认为人鱼一定能变人类啊？？！”  
“啊......难道不行吗？”

西撒狠狠地搬过乔乔那颗乱摇的脑袋，眼角微抽，天知道他现在有多想撬开那颗漂亮的小脑壳看看里面是不是叮里咣啷装了一脑袋的水。

“真的不行吗？”乔乔一边委委屈屈地重复了一遍，一边又恶作剧地探手在西撒鬓间的羽毛状耳鳍摸了一把，手法十分流氓。

“嘶——”人鱼被敏感耳鳍遭受的突袭惊得差点把怀里哈哈大笑的男孩甩出浴池

“艹。乔乔你他妈别乱摸——”西撒脏话刚出口一般就又被乔瑟夫无辜的神色给憋进去一半，这小崽子的变脸戏法可真是熟练。不过并不是不想告诉他，人鱼族内规定本就如此，这是涉及原则的问题。母亲曾反复叮嘱过那件事情只能告诉给他最亲密的相伴一生的伴侣，我西撒未来肯定会到一位美丽贤淑的小姐与之相爱，然后将人鱼的秘密和她分享，但绝对不是这个狡猾的小鬼！

“乔乔我告诉你你最好少异想天开了，有这时间不如好好温习下你那不能再烂的功课，艹你干什么——”人鱼话都还没说完就被小男孩一手捉住了一边的耳翼，敏感部位被触碰的感觉不禁让他感到下身的某个器官蠢蠢欲动，更糟糕的是乔瑟夫还开心的在那片鱼鳞之上磨蹭着他挺翘的臀部——好吧，这次西撒真的把他的乔乔一个摆尾狠狠摔到了大理石的池子边。

男孩被鱼尾甩上半空后结结实实地把脸摔在了石头上。我们英俊的乔瑟夫小王子就这么破了相，鼻子留下了几道血痕，额头青青紫紫地肿了一大块，眼角蓄着汪泉水将掉未掉，最后直接恶狠狠地抬起袖子抹了把脸就又怒气冲冲地向罪魁祸首冲来，在西撒眼里就是只血迹半干的小花猫张牙舞爪地炸着毛试图又去扯他的耳鳍，哦，饶了他吧，他好不容易才抑制住那莫名其妙的冲动。人鱼一把将不断挣扎扭动的小花猫重新扣到自己怀里，瞅着他那不达目的誓不罢休的样，叹了口气。

“好吧，你是对的”怀里的男孩停止了挣动，那他细软的卷发蹭了蹭人鱼的手臂，一双翡翠般的绿瞳期待地望了过来。也许乔乔就是命中注定来克我的，西撒再次叹了口气，在心里纠结了一番，抬手抚了抚眉间，真的是败给他了，

“我确实可以变成人类——不过那要等我成年之后了，大概，也许，还有一个月。”

“不过在那之前，我想我们应该先给你这肿得像白鲸头一样的小脸搽点药。”


End file.
